Proibida Pra Mim
by Ywoolly
Summary: Songfic da música do Zeca Baleiro - Proibida Pra Mim. "'Ele a encarou mais um instante e quando suas entranhas se contorceram mais uma vez, ele se virou e saiu dali sem olhar para trás.'" Sirius/Hermione.


**Proibida Pra Mim**

Ele estava deitado na sua cama de lençóis imaculadamente brancos, porém desarrumados. Inspirou de forma profunda e soltou todo ar lentamente. Virou-se e apoiou a cabeça na mão, e a outra ele tocou de leve o rosto meio rosado da garota dormindo profundamente ao seu lado.

Sirius simplesmente ficou ali, acariciando a garota-mulher ao seu lado como se o tempo fosse todo dele, como se ele controlasse o tempo. E na verdade, ele podia controlar quando a tinha nos braços. Um sorriso bobo tomou conta de seus lábios enquanto ele sentia a leve textura dos cachos em seus dedos.

Sua mão desceu pela face dela novamente e ele realmente acreditou que o tempo _era só deles._

_Ela achou meu cabelo engraçado  
__Proibida pra mim no way  
__Disse que não podia ficar  
__mas levou a sério o que eu falei_

Ah, ele se lembrava de quando a notou como _mulher_ pela primeira vez. Era uma tarde de primavera belíssima, seis meses após tudo ter chegado ao fim. Ela estava lá com os amigos, algumas outras pessoas também estavam ali, fazendo da sua silenciosa casa um circo com tantas risadas sendo ecoadas pelos cômodos.

"_Entre tantas risadas, ele notou uma em especial. Virou-se a procura de quem possuía aquela risada. Seus olhos miraram-na._

_-Sirius! – Ela o chamou com um sorriso que se não fosse tão belo, poderia ser cruel, pois ele fazia suas entranhas se contorcerem dentro de si como nada jamais fizera. Nem mesmo quando estivera à beira da morte._

_Ele andou até o encontro dela. Andou meio receoso de chegar mais perto do sorriso que o fazia tão mal e tão bem simultaneamente, mas ele andou. Ao menos havia mais duas ao seu lado, e ele notou que os sorrisos delas não lhe afetavam absolutamente em nada._

_-Tonks está nos fazendo rir – ela disse com o sorriso ainda nos lábios._

_-E o que a minha prima louca está dizendo agora?_

_-Está dizendo que seu cabelo já foi pior – o espaço entre as sílabas era preenchido com seu sorriso, como ele pode notar._

_-Meu cabelo? – ele involuntariamente levou as mãos às pontas dos cabelos. Ele sempre gostara dos seus cabelos. – O que tem eles?_

_-Tonks nos estava fazendo analisá-los, e Sirius, cheguei à conclusão que a Tonks me disse que eu chegaria._

_-E qual seria? – Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha esperando pela resposta._

_-Ah, bem... Sirius eu acho que seu cabelo é super engraçado. Algo totalmente _sem noção_._

_Ele a encarou mais um instante e quando suas entranhas se contorceram mais uma vez, ele se virou e saiu dali sem olhar para trás. A risada dela ecoava em sua mente, e mesmo quando se trancou no quarto, ele ainda sentia suas entranhas doerem. Mas agora doíam por sentir falta do sorriso dela."_

Ela se mexeu sob a cama e virou-se de costas para ele. Mas Sirius não parou com os carinhos, só continuou fazendo-os no ombro e braço dela.

_Eu vou fazer de tudo que eu puder  
__Eu vou roubar essa mulher pra mim  
__Eu posso te ligar a qualquer hora  
__mas eu nem sei seu nome!  
__Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz?  
__Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz? ...Guerra!_

Nos meses seguintes aquele dia fatídico, ele se percebeu – inacreditavelmente – pela primeira vez apaixonado. E não era uma paixão como ele costumava sentir quando jovem. Era algo mais concreto e seguro. Mas maduro do que qualquer outro sentimento que ele jamais sentira na vida.

Ele não sabia ser cavalheiro, mas por ela, ele começou a dizer "por favor", "obrigado", "com licença" e "você está bonita, hoje" não só para agradar, mas para realmente conquistar. Seus gestos eram mais sutis e ele estava mais alegre. Sorria sempre, embora quando ela estivesse por perto, suas entranhas continuassem a se revirar por dentro.

Ele chegou mais perto do corpo dela e a envolveu nos seus braços.

Ele adotou a tática de se tornar amigo dela. Nunca havia feito isso, mas se lembrava que quando James fizera isso, ele havia terminado no altar com Lily e meses depois com Harry no colo. O afilhado o fazia lembrar-se do quanto proibida ela era para ele. A diferença de idades era gritante e ele sabia que não seria nada fácil continuar com aquele plano maluco de conquista.

Eles passaram a se tornar melhores amigos. Ela sempre que tinha algum problema, de qualquer espécie mandava-lhe cartas. De cartas mensais, passaram para três vezes por semana, até que ela lhe ensinou a usar o tal _celular_. Ele nunca a procurava para pedir conselhos para seus problemas, afinal o único problema dele era _ela_.

Uma vez, quando já era tarde da noite ela o ligou chorando. O motivo fora o término do namoro de um ano. Ele a consolou, mesmo estando contente por ela estar livre e por ter procurado-o.

"-Não estava suportando mais, você entende?_ – ela o perguntava do outro lado da linha._

_-Você vem me dizendo em cada carta e telefonem tudo que estava sentindo nos últimos meses, é claro que eu lhe entendo._

-Oh, não! Você não me entende! Ninguém deve me entender. Eu não me entendo agora!

_-Mas você deve ter em mente que nem Merlin a entenderia agora. Somente alguém muito próximo de você pode entendê-la sem julgá-la nesse momento._

_Ouve uma longa pausa, onde eles somente ouviam as respirações um do outro._

-Desde quando nos tornamos próximos, Sirius?

_-Eu não saberia te responder._

-Será que serei feliz algum dia?

_-Claro! – ele respondeu pensando que ele a faria feliz algum dia. – Qual o meu nome?_

-Sirius_ – ela o respondeu confusa como ele notou pela entonação da voz._

_-Pense nisso."_

Ele se inclinou e encaixou o rosto na curvatura do pescoço dela. Aspirou sentindo o aroma suave de flores e chocolate que vinha da pele e cabelos dela. Chocolates e cachos combinavam, como ele percebeu.

Ele inspirou mais uma vez aquele cheiro tão singular e se levantou devagar para não acordá-la e saiu do quarto enrolado em seu roupão negro, indo para a cozinha onde tentaria por em prática seus poucos dotes culinários.

_Eu me flagrei pensando em você  
__em tudo que eu queria te dizer  
__em uma noite especialmente boa  
__não há nada mais que a gente possa fazer_

Quando mais jovem ele e James acharam legal entrar na aula de Estudo dos Trouxas, mas nunca imaginaram que teriam de aprender a cozinhar também. Ora, quem fazia a comida era os elfos ou as varinhas, que faziam as coisas funcionarem como deviam! Ele tentou resgatar alguma memória daqueles tempos que pudesse ajudá-lo naquele momento.

Depois que ele tivera uma das notícias mais felizes de sua vida – o término do namoro dela – a vida pareceu ganhar mais cores. Ele passara a reunir pessoas em sua velha casa silenciosa como mero pretexto para tê-la por perto mais e mais vezes. Ele notou que o sorriso dela não só o fazia se contorcer por dentro, mas também por fora. E foi assim que alguém descobriu seu mais Íntimo, infame, secreto e desejoso segredo.

Remus percebeu quais eram as intenções dele para com ela. Ele tentou abrir-lhe os olhos, disse-lhe que jamais poderia ter algo com ela. Ele era velho e ela ainda tinha muitos e muitos anos pela frente. As pessoas logo estariam comentando. Ele a estava enganando com a desculpa de ser um amigo. Os dois discutiram... No meio de várias pessoas. Ficaram sem se falar por várias semanas.

Ela fora em seu socorro. Levou-o para o quarto e cuidou dos ferimentos dele. Mal sabia ela que outras feridas haviam sido abertas com as verdades que o amigo lhe dissera. Ela o pôs na cama e ficou conversando com ele, sentada na beira da cama, até que ele dormiu igual criança. No dia seguinte ele soube que todos comentaram o tempo que eles haviam passado juntos trancados no quarto dele. Ele poderia ter dito inúmeras coisas, mas não disse nenhuma. Ele não a desonraria; ele simplesmente desmentiu cada uma das frases ditas contra ela.

Nas semanas seguintes, ela resolveu que ia passar uns dias na casa dele. Estava se mudando da casa dos pais e precisava de um lugar até que a sua casinha ficasse pronta. Ele ficou impressionado em saber que ela tinha dinheiro para mandar construir uma casinha.

Aquelas semanas lhe rendera dores de cabeça insuportáveis durante as noites. Ele não conseguia dormir pensando nela. Várias vezes foi até o quarto dela e a observava dormindo. Uma vez ela o vira ali e ele deu a desculpa mais esfarrapada de todas: ele estava descendo para comer algo e sentiu vontade de ver se ela estava bem. Ele nem acreditou quando _ela acreditou_. E muito menos quando ambos desceram para comer algo e acabaram conversando por horas infindáveis. De manhã cedo, ele teve que levá-la dois andares acima para o quarto. Ele teve que levá-la dois andares acima _nos braços, _pois ela já havia dormido.

_Eu vou fazer tudo o que eu puder  
__Eu vou roubar essa mulher pra mim  
__Posso te ligar a qualquer hora  
__mas eu nem sei seu nome!_

Na noite seguinte eles também desceram para comer algo, e ele teve de carregá-la novamente. E na noite seguinte, e na outra e na outra e assim sucessivamente. Mas houve uma noite na qual ele quase morreu do coração. E Deus sabia que seu coração já estava arruinado desde que se apaixonara por ela. Ela o chamou para dormirem juntos. Ele teve que contar até dez para a respiração se normalizar e poder responder.

"_-Eu acho melhor que não._

_-Pare de bobagens, Sirius. Ande logo. Quero dormir._

_Ele não sabia argumentar contra ela. E acabou se deitando na cama dela e cobrindo os dois com o edredom vermelho grifinória dela._

_-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Lá vinha ela com aquele sorriso que lhe causava dores e conforto ao mesmo tempo._

_-Além dessa, pode sim. Somos amigos._

_-Realmente somos. E isso é incrível! Nunca me imaginei sendo sua amiga. Eu sempre o via como o Sirius Black, padrinho do Harry e fugitivo de Azkaban. Mas nunca mais do que isso. Enfim... Diga-me, Sirius, você já esteve apaixonado alguma vez?_

_Ele quase engasgou quando o ar desceu pela traquéia._

_-Por que essa pergunta agora?_

_-Você nunca mencionou nada do gênero. Estou curiosa._

_-Apaixonado? Bom, eu não saberia te dizer isso agora – ele tentou se desvencilhar sem mentir muito._

_-Posso esperar por uma resposta?_

_-Um dia... Agora vamos dormir._

_-Okay. Boa noite, Sirius – ela o desejou, mas ele sabia que não iria conseguir de qualquer forma, ainda mais estando ao lado dela._

_-Boa noite, Hermione – mas mesmo assim ele a desejou em troca."_

Com cuidado ele subiu as escadas com a bandeja firme nas mãos. Abriu a porta do quarto com extrema perícia e a encontrou sentada de pernas cruzadas e costas apoiadas na cabeceira da cama.

-Bom dia – ele falou sorrindo.

-Pensei que tinha me abandonado – ela se fez de dengosa.

-Eu nunca faria isso. Você sabe disso.

Ele não faria mesmo. Em silencio ele pôs a bandeja sobre a cama e eles começaram a comer.

Ele jamais a deixaria. Ele havia travado uma luta contra todos para tê-la. Até mesmo contra ele, não desistiria dela jamais.

O dia em que ela finalmente descobriu o que ele sentia por ela havia sido o pior dia de sua vida. Ela saiu da casa dele e ele demorou três dias para encontrá-la na casa de Tonks e Remus.

Ele a explicou como tudo aconteceu, o plano maluco que ele traçou, a teia complicada que ele traçara sem nem ao menos perceber. E explicou com as poucas palavras que poderiam exemplificar o que ele sentia todo o enorme sentimento que ele nutria por ela. Ele achou melhor deixar que ela escolhesse o que ela achasse mais certo. Isso tudo há um mês.

E há duas semanas ele atendeu a porta e seu coração realmente parou quando a viu parada à sua frente.

"_-Eu sei que te tratei mal duas semanas atrás, mas eu queria te dizer que você venceu. Você conseguiu me conquistar, Sirius. Eu que fui burra e cega demais para não perceber o que eu sentia e o que você sentia. Nos últimos dias eu não conseguia parar de pensar em você. Quando eu via, lá estava você na minha mente. Nossas noites juntos não saiam da minha cabeça, sua risada rouca preenchia os meus ouvidos. E há dois dias eu venho recitando maneiras de lhe dizer tudo que estou dizendo agora, e agora nem uma vírgula condiz com o que havia recitado antes de bater na sua porta. Uma vez você me perguntou qual era o seu nome, quando eu perguntei se algum dia eu seria feliz. Agora eu entendo o que você quis dizer com aquilo. E, Sirius, eu quero ser feliz. Ao seu lado._

_Ele sorriu e ela sentiu que suas entranhas se reviram dentro de si. Então ela também sorriu e ele sentiu a mesma sensação de sempre. Ele jogou os tão engraçados cabelos para trás e a agarrou pela cintura, beijando-a como sempre quis beijá-la. Doce, suave, gentil, carinhoso, desejoso, ardente, envolvente, saboroso e apaixonado. E eles se perderam no tempo. Nada mais importava, a não ser um ao outro. Ele se preenchiam de forma inigualável."_

_Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz?  
__Se não eu, quem vai fazer você feliz?... Guerra!_

-Estava bom? – Sirius perguntou com medo da resposta.

-Bem, você errou no ponto das torradas, mas fora isso, está ótimo!

-Amanhã eu acerto no ponto das torradas.

-Não tenho dúvidas. Você sempre sabe como acertar as coisas mais erradas – ela sorriu. – Ninguém nunca acerta o ponto das torradas.

Aquele sorriso ainda o fazia se contorcer por dentro mesmo depois dele já ter estado dentro do corpo de quem possuía tal sorriso. Ele levou sua mão para a bochecha rosada dela e acariciou. Ela sorriu.

-O que houve?

-Seu cabelo – ela falou sorrindo. – Continua engraçado.

-Você vai muito pela cabeça da minha prima biruta.

-Mas é verdade, Sirius! Ele é engraçado! E veja bem, se não fosse por essa minha conclusão nós nunca teríamos chegado até aqui.

-Com certeza teríamos. De uma forma ou de outra eu teria me apaixonado por você – ele a trouxe para perto abraçando-a e sentindo o cheiro singular dela.

-Eu te amo – ela disse suavemente como a brisa da manhã.

-Eu te amo, também – ele disse sentindo-se livre sempre que podia dizer tais palavras.

Ele, e somente ele poderia fazê-la feliz, assim como ela o faria feliz, e somente ela. Ele não sabia disso, muito menos ela, mas quem olhasse para ambos sabia que eram o que se falava de "feitos um para o outro". Eles se completavam.

**FIM.**

* * *

  
**E**ntão... bom, eu ouço essa música desde qe me conheço por gente por causa do meu pai, e de uns dias pra cá comecei a gostar dela e bem... Deu no que deu :) Espero qe gostem ! **C**omentem! Beijos 3


End file.
